benio123o_plfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wieczność Piekła
Piekło jest wiecznym miejscem przygotowanym dla niezbawionych którzy nie otrzymali przebaczenia grzechów od Boga. Zasadnicza doktryna chrześcijańska. Preciweństwem do wiary w wieczność piekła jest anihilacjonizm, pogląd że potępieni zostają wiecznie zniszczeni, pogląd anihilacjonizmu jest fałszywy i jest on podstawą wierzeń Ruthefordystów, świadków Jehowy, Adwentystów Dnia Siódmego oraz indywidualistów odszczepieńczych od tych nurtów. A trzeci anioł szedł za nimi, mówiąc donośnym głosem: Jeżeli ktoś odda pokłon zwierzęciu i jego posągowi i przyjmie znamię na swoje czoło lub na swoją rękę, To i on pić będzie samo czyste wino gniewu Bożego z kielicha jego gniewu i będzie męczony w ogniu i w siarce wobec świętych aniołów i wobec Baranka. A dym ich męki unosi się w górę na wieki wieków i nie mają wytchnienia we dnie i w nocy ci, którzy oddają pokłon zwierzęciu i jego posągowi, ani nikt, kto przyjmuje znamię jego imienia. ' - Objawienie Jana 14:9-11 Potępiona, niezbawiona grupa ludzi, będzie męczona "na wieki wieków" w ogniu i siarce, nie mając wytchnienia w dnie i w nocy. Potępieni nie są tutaj anihilowani, nie zostają wiecznie zniszczeni, wieczność jest precyzyjnie definiowana jako wieczne cierpienie, a więc nie wieczne zniszczenie. Potępieni po wylaniu na nich gniewu Bożego nie odpoczywają już nigdy, i nie mają już na wieki wieków wytchnienia, przeciwnie do tego co mieli by gdyby zostali w wyniku wylania gniewu wiecznie unicestwieni. '"A dym ich męki unosi się w górę na wieki wieków i nie mają wytchnienia we dnie i w nocy" *'Anihilacjoniści nie mają odpowiedzi na ten fragment', twierdzą że jest to symbol, alegoeria, ale nie potrafią powiedzieć czego konkretnie symbol i alegoeria do czego dokładnie. Nie mogą być alegorią dla wiecznego zniszczenia, bo są deklaracjami dokładnie odwrotnymi od niej. Diabeł, fałszywy prorok i bestia będą męczeni na wieki wieków. A diabeł, który ich zwodził, został wrzucony do jeziora z ognia i siarki, gdzie znajduje się też zwierzę i fałszywy prorok, i będą dręczeni dniem i nocą na wieki wieków. ' '- 'Objawienie Jana 20:10 Pan Jezus Chrystus powiedział w Mateusza 25:41 że diabeł jest przeznaczony na pójście w "ogień wieczny" zogotowany jemu i jego aniołom, ogień wieczny zgodnie z opisem Jana 20:10, jest wieczną udręką, nie wiecznym zniszczeniem. '''Wtedy powie i tym po lewicy: Idźcie precz ode mnie, przeklęci, w ogień wieczny, zgotowany diabłu i jego aniołom. ' - Mateusza 25:41 Tak samo Jezus odsyła na "kaźń wieczną" potępionych. Kaźń wieczna jest wieczna w takim samym sensie jak ukazany w nim dla kontrastu obok "żywot wieczny" zbawionych. Kaźń, oznacza mękę. Męka jest w prost przetłumaczona w Biblii Gdańskiej. Wieczne męki, wieczna kaźń jest dokładnym przeciwieństwem wiecznego unicestwienia. 'I odejdą ci na kaźń wieczną, sprawiedliwi zaś do życia wiecznego. ' - Mateusza 25:46 'I pójdą ci na męki wieczne; ale sprawiedliwi do żywota wiecznego. ' - Mateusza 25:46, Biblia Gdańska thumb|left|400px|Jezioro Ognia i Siarki jest definiowane jako miejsce wspólne opisów wiecznej mękithumb|left|400px|Świadomość w Piekle i Jeziorze Ognia i SiarkiZostali rzuceni do tego samego miejsca co potępieni w Jana 14:10-11, do jeziora "ognia i siarki". Będąc wrzuconymi do tego samego miejsca, odbywając ten sam rodzaj kary, i obie grupy będąc męczone "dniem i nocą, na wieki wieków", nie mogą być wiecznie unicestwieni. *Anihilacjoniści mogą twierdzić że to tylko kara szatana, jednak ten sam termin lokacji "'''ognia i siarki" padł wcześniej wobec potępionych którzy oddali pokłon bestii. Tak samo Objawienie 21:8 deklaruje że "Udziałem zaś bojaźliwych i niewierzących, i skalanych, i zabójców, i wszeteczników, i czarowników, i bałwochwalców, i wszystkich kłamców będzie jezioro płonące ogniem i siarką. To jest śmierć druga." Druga śmierć, jest zdefiniowana jako pójście w tą samą lokalizację co potępieni oddający pokłon bestii, i sam szatan, czyli do "jeziora ognia i siarki". *Nauczanie Adwentyzmu Dnia Siódmego próbuje ominąć wieczność piekła dla niewierząych, przez naukę że Bóg grzech wszystkich ludzi, wierzących i niewierzących, na samym końcu przeleje na szatana który będzie płonąć wiecznie za grzechy wszystkich ludzi i poniesie za ich grzechy wieczną karę. Nie istnieje taka nauka w Biblii. Obala to fakt tego że szatan męczony będzie w tej samej biblijnej lokalizacji "ognia i siarki" co inni potępieni, a te miejsce definiowane jest wieczną męką. Kategoria:Nauki Kategoria:Anihilacjonizm Kategoria:Biblia Kategoria:Rutherfordyzm Kategoria:Adwentyści Dnia Siódmego